The Nightmares
by fucking faggot
Summary: Ever have those nightmares that you can't wake up from? Well, Zim has the same problem.


The Nightmares  
By: CTC AKA Invader Fiz  
Disclaimer: CTC/Fiz does not own Invader Zim or Nickelodeon, if she did, she would show Invader Zim  
on 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, but she doesn't so that really doesn't matter, so stop dreaming!  
and please don't sue her, because all she has is about 6 dollars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Nightmares  
  
"THREE JALAPENOS THREE JALAPENOS!!!!!" chirped the little demented robot in his highest pitched voice,  
which is extremely high, come to think, because its high in the first place, but anyway. He jumped off   
the couch into the bookcase, which knocked his little piggy down from the top shelf. He picked it up and  
hugged it, speaking to it "I'm gonna read you a story from my new book, piggy!!" he held up his new book,  
'Little Red Golden Hood and the Three Little Jalapenos'.  
  
Just then the door came flying open as the low statured invader slid in, covered in mayo and pink bubble   
gum. "I'LL GET YOU YET, ZIM! IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO, AND IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO, THEN I'LL BE   
REALLY OLD!!" screamed Dib, as he threw more mayo at Zim. GIR immediatly jumped up and threw piggy at Dib,  
wacking him smack center in the face, which caused him to fall back hard on the cement. "PITIFUL HUMAN!!"  
Zim screamed as the lawn gnomes dragged Dib into the street and threw him into a sewer hole.  
  
"Woo! That was close! Thanks to my great Irken swiftness I was able to avoid any....GIR STOP IT!! AHH!!"  
GIR finally stopped licking his masters arms "Aww...but you taste like good goodly goodness of goodism  
that is so good, its good to be gooder then the goody good good..." Gir kept on going on about goodness  
for about 10 minutes until he relized Zim went into the basement without him. "MASTER!! WAIT FOR ME!!"  
WACK! GIR slid into the wall and was knocked offline.  
  
While GIR was going on about "goodness", Zim was trying to peel the disgusting left-in-the-sun mayo and  
the bubble gum. "How do these human filth monkeys eat these things!?" Zim said to himself, peeling some  
of the gooey-mixture off his antennae, which really hurt, because antennae are sensitive. "Ow...ow..OW!!"  
The Irken started going into some wild seizures, because he just ripped one of his antenna out.  
  
After about 30 or so minutes later, Zim came up from the underground base, looking extremely worn out, with  
all his body parts back in place. Also, GIR was back online, reading to his piggy from 'Little Red Golden  
Hood and the Three Little Jalapenos'.   
  
"GIR....GIR, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading a book!"  
  
"Whats it about?" he had noticed the book before, as he seen GIR running around for about a month screaming  
about how good the book was, but he had never actually seen him read the book until now.  
  
"Its about this little girl that went to see her grandma but is attacked by three jalapenos dressed liked wolves  
who were door to door salesmen that sold porridge that would be so warm it would huff and puff and blow the bed  
down!" by this time, GIR was out of breath (if robots breath) sense he said this as fast he could, so now it  
sounded like a bunch of giberish.  
  
The Irken misfit stared at GIR, trying to translate what his goofy robot companion just said.  
  
"But I'm only reading because the scary monkey show was a rerun!" GIR said, and started chewing on the book.  
  
Zim slammed his fist in his palm, "Thats it! I must become like a Jalapeno and then I could rule this world  
easier and quicker! I might even get an award from the Tallest Themselves for my great accomplishment!" he   
could see it now, Red and Purple at Zim's feet, giving him anything and everything that he could wish for.  
  
Zim immediatly came out of his daydream when he had been stabbed in the side. "AUGH! MY CACKILY WOOP!" he cried   
as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"I GOTS A PANCAKE ON A STICK!", now Zim saw what had stabbed him, it was GIR and his pancake stabbed on a sharp  
and pointy stick.   
  
GIR ate his pancake as his lord screamed at him "GIR!! GIR!! GET ME THE BANDAIDS!! NOW!! I'M BLEEDING!! AHH!!"  
GIR, for once in his entire lifetime, obeyed and brought his master some bandaids.  
  
Zim put the bandages on his side, only to find out it stung worse when he did, he immediatly ripped the bandaids off  
and looked at them. "Why was there salt on the bandaids!!!!!?????"  
  
"So they would taste better!"  
  
"You eat bandaids!?"  
  
"With lots of possum sauce!"  
  
"Oh god..." Zim squeeked as he curled into a ball, watching GIR run into the kitchen and come back with a jar of  
peanut butter and a bag of gummi bears. His insane robot started smearing peanut butter on the floor and sticking  
the gummi bears in it, so that they would surround Zim.  
  
"ATTACK THE CAPTIVE!" GIR let out a battle cry and jumped on Zim, making his guts go everywhere.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Zim, finally wakeing up from his terrible nightmare. "Woo, thank god it was all a.....  
AHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, finally seeing the giant prain mantis Dib about to eat his head.  
  
"AHHHH!!" Finally Zim had woken up from all his nightmares, and all his nightmares within nightmares, to find himself  
tied to the tetherball pole, being poked with a stick by the Dib human. "Heeheehee, finally wake up Zim?" The alien in  
disguise looked at the stick, which reminded him of being stabbed in the cackily woop in the nightmare he just had.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zim continued screaming all the rest of the day, wishing he'd wake up again.  
  
THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! That was stupid! Its my first IZ fic, so don't kill me....what are you gonna do with those sticks? AHHH!!! 


End file.
